


Project

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Project

The lab was locked up for many years until they were of age and his brother allowed him to take over.

That’s when he found them.

A secret compartment in the floor held many thick folders on the projects that his parents were working on before their death. There were tons of different projects, some were finished – the majority though, wasn’t.

And notes of warning were shoved inside many of the covers.

When he read over all the documents, he found another, thinner folder, describing the dangers of the unfinished projects - and the reason for working on so many of them.


End file.
